Silent Hill: Madness
by ShadowMasterX1
Summary: Malachi Blade wakes up from an overturned car, not knowing anything about himself, inside the town of Silent Hill...


Prologue: Clueless and Alone

His eyes opened, showing him the grey sky that was above him.  The clouds weren't moving, just sitting in the sky, blocking out the sun.  He sat up, and saw that he was wearing a green jacket, a blue shirt, and khaki jeans.  He brought his right hand up to the side of his face, and rubbed his right temple. 

His head was hurting, and as he moved across his eyebrow, he felt something warm and wet on his skin.  He pulled back his hand, and saw blood on his fingertips.  _Who am I?_  He asked himself, standing up.  On a small, gate like wall, he saw a plaque with the words, 'Rosewater Park' on it.

--

"Your honor, he's a criminal, and there is no doubt about it." The lead prosecutor told Judge Heathrow.

"At that time, he was delusional to the extreme.  His case made him develop his delusion." Defense council replied.

"But that still doesn't deny the fact that he did do it, and if released, probably will again.  If he can kill his entire-"

"But if I can cure him, which I have been able to do with patients of his caliber before." The Defense psychologist said.

"What do you mean by caliber?" the Judge asked.

"As beyond help as he is at the moment."

"Hmm, what can you do, Doctor?"

"You honor, I have already put Malachi…"

--

He reached into his back, right pocket, and pulled out a small leather wallet.  Opening it, he saw a picture id.  It said 'Malachi Blade' on the left, and showed a picture of him on the right.  _Is that me?  Am I this Malachi Blade?_  He put it back into his pocket, and decided if he saw anything else that could help him.

Reaching into his right, front pocket, Malachi felt a small, metal object.  Pulling it out, he saw that it was a bullet for a pistol.  On the back, it said Colt .9mm.  _What am I doing with this?  What do I need a bullet for?  Where the hell is this place?_  Turning around, Malachi saw an overturned cop car, on fire, with a body hanging out of the driver's side window.

He re-pocketed the bullet, and walked over to the body.  Kneeling down, Malachi put two fingers to the man's neck.  _No pulse.  Dead._  He grabbed the shoulders of the body, and dragged it out onto the street.  Checking the body, he found a 9mm Beretta, and a badge with the numbers 90445.

Suddenly, his headache intensified, and Malachi fell to his knees.  His head throbbing in pain as if someone was sticking a knife through it.  His chest hit the ground, his hands gripping the sides of his head, trying to stop the pain from shattering his skull.  Writhing on the ground, Malachi opened his eyes to see a video playing in front of him.

--

Two men were standing on a stage, a large police badge behind them, a podium and a huge crowd of people sitting in chairs.  The man at the podium grabbed a small box, opened it, and showed it to the crowd.  Then he opened his mouth to speak, and the hall silenced.

"This is to certify that this man, who has worked tirelessly the last fifteen years to fight crime in the great town of Silent Hill, is being given the rank of Lieutenant.  M…" The voice was distorted, fading in and out, changing from high to low pitches.  Then the picture started fading, going up and down, and then fading to static. Malachi closed his eyes, and then opened them, revealing the real world again, however real it was.

--

The pain stopped, and Malachi stood up, looking at his surroundings once more.  The entrance to Rosewater Park, the burning car, he looked at everything there was to look at.  And that's when he saw it.  A lone trail of gas coming from the car's tank, and a downed power line dangerously close to it, shooting sparks.

Malachi slowly backed up, into the park, and the cord shot a spark into the gas trail.  It ignited, and the fire started spreading towards the hole in the tank.  Malachi made a break for a low wall inside the park, running at a breakneck pace.  He jumped behind the wall, and the car exploded.

Metal, plastic and rubber flew through the air, crashing into windows, power lines and poles, anything in the way.  Malachi then heard two particularly loud clangs of metal crashing together, and the snap of a lock.  Looking from his post, he saw that the one piece gate was closed and locked up tight.  _Two means the other one is as well._

Malachi stood up, and looked at his new environment.  He saw a rake in two pieces on the grass, and something moving in the distance.  Looking back at the rake, his head hurt again, not as bad this time, but it still hurt.  He fell to his knees, and opened his eyes, knowing what was coming.

--

A small boy and his grandfather were standing in a field, just on the outskirts of the small Japanese fishing village of keimei ankoku.  The old man was using a Bo staff against his grandson, who also was holding one in both hands, and blocking a downward strike from his grandfather's staff.

Then the boy spun, and connected the right side of his staff with the left side of his grandfather's stomach.  Then he struck in the old man's chest with an amazing power that surprised both grandfather and son.  Then, the grandson spun his staff, and got into his ready stance, aiming the left tip of the staff at his grandfather, and, bringing more surprises, shooting a fireball out of it.  Then, Malachi closed his eyes, after seeing the aftermath of the grandfather's dodge.  The great woods behind the two were engulfed in flames.

--

Malachi opened his eyes again, looking at the monster, which was just standing where it was when he saw it.  It stopped moving completely, as if it was a statue.  Malachi slowly lifted a foot and dropped it softly on the ground.  The noise, as soft as it was, echoed through the still air, and awoke the monster, which moved again.

Staring down the walkway, Malachi observed that it moved slowly, its head twisting in every direction, as if it was having a seizure.  Malachi picked up the pole of the rake, and held it high above his head.  He swung it at the creature, which Malachi could now see it was dressed in a cop's uniform and carried some empty handgun clips on it.  The pole connected with the side of the creature's head, sending it to the ground.

Then Malachi brought an end of the pole down, straight through the beast's head.  Black blood oozed from it, covering the ground.  He pulled out the pole, and the creature disintegrated into a black dust, and flew into the air.  The handgun clips were still there though, and Malachi picked them up.

He walked out onto the pier, looking out over the water.  He stared into the vast blue of the water, pondering the very many things he had been thinking about when he first woke up.  _What am I doing here?  Why am I here?  What in the hell is going on?_  He looked up, seeing the amusement park in the distance.  Then, Malachi leaned off of the ropes, and walked toward the entrance.  _I have to find my ticket out of here._


End file.
